The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a hydrocarbon mixture, in which one or more oxygen-containing organic compounds are contacted with one or more zinc halides at elevated temperature.
Processes for the conversion of organic oxygenates to hydrocarbons using molten zinc halides are known, and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,984 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,427.
A similar process to that according to the present invention is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,646 and 4,059,647. Both patent specifications describe a process for the preparation of triptane, in which methanol, dimethyl ether or mixtures thereof are contacted with zinc bromide and zinc iodide, respectively, at a temperature of 210.degree.-245.degree. C. and 180.degree.-240.degree. C., respectively.
According to the examples in said patent specifications, relatively large quantities of zinc halide are used in relation to the quantity of methanol to be converted.
It has now been found that the quantity of zinc halide required for the process can be drastically reduced, while the reaction time is found to be short and a valuable hydrocarbon mixture is obtained, if the process is carried out in the presence of a high boiling compound which has a melting point which is lower than the temperature at which the process is carried out and a vapor pressure at said temperature which is at most 0.05 of the pressure of the oxygen-containing organic compound(s), and in which the oxygen-containing organic compound(s) and zinc halide are soluble.